User talk:MHLut/Archive 3
How to do that? Hi....um how do you get the user info thing on your profile? I didn't delete them, I simply took them off the pages. I've been seeing the user Boxes on pages, even the Co-ords part. There ARE servers, you know, and the forums name the Servers based on who's at the 0 x 0. Thinking with Portals. 17:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) You want me to add it? Sure, I use templates, and know how to use them. Thinking with Portals. 18:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I could edit the badges' names and pics too. Thinking with Portals. 18:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I added the server part to the template. Thinking with Portals. 19:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Just name it whatever WM it is, then change it once someone moves in. Thinking with Portals. 19:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm so sorry I responded late I went to a trip to belgium and netherland. The reason I couldn't really post anything on this wiki is because someon pick pocketers stole my computer in Belgium. I never new they would pick pocket or backpack pocket so fast. Your question was how many times did I expand my yard. I actually expanded it three times only. first when I started the game. Second when I upgraded my yard to the Four pillars. Three when I made my own and it is really nice actually. I haven't given a name or any details on this wiki yet but it has been able to fend of more the the Four pillars base actually. It was quite interesting. Nathan Kim 05:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. I thought it was you cause I saw your name above. A wiki contributer ruined the Champion Cage thread. It's not hard to track him down he's done it around 11 Minutes ago from this messgae. Just thought you should know. ;D. WiKi MoNsTeR 15:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you protect my page(put a lock on it)? It would be really nice if no one can edit it besides me.Nathan Kim 10:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok.Nathan Kim 23:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Can you please tell me how to know your server. I saw that you know yours. Please answer my question. [[User:By D.A.V.E.|'By D.A.V.E.']] 14:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Someone with this IP: 180.75.255.48 vandalized the D.A.V.E. page and someone with this IP:121.222.119.164 vandalised the blocks page. I think the solution to this is locking some pages so unregistered users cannot use them, like the other wiki. [[User:By D.A.V.E.|'By D.A.V.E.']] 11:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Table colour format do you mind if I change the colour formats to RGB? It enables visual mode to work with the colours. Visual mode may be easier to use for some people (like me :P). -xKevin- 19:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I was wondering if you could add some information on the wiki about housing... I want to know at which levels you can build more than 2 housing buildings? I'm in the middle of an upgrade to level 5 town hall, and am hoping that I can build a third housing to accommodate more monsters, however I can't find this information anywhere! If you know please can you includ it in the wiki pages? Thanks! Richard Richard Stewart 23:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) So, I made this page here: User:Moonbuggy/ApH-HpH I don't really know if it's useful to you, and I don't really know/care how to format it for your wiki. But if you wanna use the tables on a page on the wiki somewhere then there they are. :) My name is Marion Nortez, level 35 and had a level 3 drull. I have this kind of probelm that my base is always destroyed by a higher level. Once, I juiced my drull when it is level 3 to fomor but I changed my mind when it is level 4 because of it's low attack and low regeneration rate, so I juced it again. My maproom is level 1 because it's too hard when more high level will attack me. When I leave my backyard or I logout, he attacks me. How will I erase him in my map list? Please help me so I will have a good gaming experience in backyard monsters. Attacking hi, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some advice, I want to attack an outpost owned by another player and return it to being owned by wild monsters. I know this is possible as I have had it done to me previously. would you be able to advise? :Hello, :You should post strategic matters on the forum (preferably from an existing account, with your message signed by four tildes (~~~~). I'm not an expert on offensive gameplay, so I can't help you most of the time. :About the outpost thing, you can better take over the outpost itself, since outposts are generally not returned to wild monster tribes, unless abandoned by the owner (and even that's not something you do just like that). :~ MHLut 07:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you remove a catgory from a page? Thanks. By D.A.V.E. 23:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello im new too the fourms andi was looking at the housing and the info is wrong level 5 can only be upgraded at level 6 Nick McNeill 00:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Finally, after a month,now i know how the signature you told me works. Thank you very much. By D.A.V.E. 11:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it Possible to attack someone with a person in your alliance? If so How? Hello MHLut I have been playing this game for only a short time . I am sure you have been asked this before, so please be nice and bear with me i'll make it quick. Why does it seem like the flying champion has a major advantage over all the other champions . Would it seem unfair that even with mjor upgrades your defence towers and champions can't even touch it . It would be nice if Drull could at least shoot a fireball or 2 at it ,And the other champion Gorgo could maybe fling a goo ball or3 at it. I have been reading the forums and web pages about this and it seems across the board this is the issue . Am i just to let my champion die and start over ? Please can you explain the reasoning behind this, or am i missing something in my reading here .I am not complaining just curious . Thank you for your time . 19:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yard Planner of Quadrant Base Hello MHLut could you please send me a picture of your yard planner screen with the quadrant base of townhall level 4 to germssnjrc@yahoo.com. Sincerely, Devoted Backyard Monster Player :Hello, :The Quadrant Base is a user-provided base setup which I'm not using. Hence I can not provide you with these images. Try the forums, or check the history of the Quadrant Base page to look for frequent contributors, they may be able to help you more. History can be found when you click the little arrow on the right side of the Edit page button. :~ MHLut 21:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC)